


Pitybroken

by Abriatis



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Arena, Gen, ayra is op, no violence bc it's heroes, slaying edge+ op please nerf, this is pretty much me complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriatis/pseuds/Abriatis
Summary: Kiran wants the new Celica. Leif has other plans. Kiran then goes into the Arena with their all-star team and kicks ass.





	Pitybroken

"Why is the Summoner crying?" Micaiah asked the girl next to her. Lute shrugged.

"I don't know. Is it important?" The purple-haired girl looked up from her tome. Kiran was indeed crying, coming back from the Summoning Altar. Ayra was with them.

"I'm going to go check it out." Micaiah swished past the mage, her Hoshidan clothing still a little foreign. Ayra looked up immediately at her approach but stayed quiet. "Kiran? What's wrong?"

"I was pity-broken by Leif!" Kiran's hood was up, as usual. They weren't actually crying, but they were clearly sad. "I wanted Brave Celica!"

"Is he a good unit, at least?" Micaiah tried, holding her suzu at an angle so it wouldn't make a sound. It did anyway.

"Doesn't seem that way. I'll need to check again.." The summoner sighed. "Ayra, are you up for another Arena round? I want to go up another tier. It will be hard, but.."

"Of course." Her hand was on her pommel already. The sword within was one Ayra had been given by Fir before the other swordswoman disappeared. "Now?"

"Yes. Micaiah, can you get Veronica and Lute?" Kiran had turned around and was walking towards the hall that would take them to the Arena's Tower, the one that would send the Heroes into the Arena itself. The Dawn Brigade member nodded before jogging back to the girl she'd just been talking with. Ayra was right behind Kiran as the Summoner walked.

 

Micaiah, Lute, and Veronica were at the Arena's summoning tower a few moments later. The Emblian princess sat atop her horse with her staff in one hand. She called out to Kiran. "Are you having us fight again?"

"Yes. It's a Selena, so it may be bait, but.." Kiran was standing in front of the Arena's control panel. They looked up. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Kiran wasn't even sure who said it. They tapped on the control panel once more and the four Heroes were gone in a flash of light.

"Kiran! You're here again!" Morgan had come from the steps leading to the tower. "Good luck!" The amnesiac hopped up next to the Summoner to see the fight unfold. "Remember to get some kills with Micaiah!"

"I know, Morgan, I know."

 

It was like they were fighting on a bridge. 

Kiran moved their positions before the fight even started. Lute was to the far right, next to Micaiah. Ayra was on the far left, next to Veronica. 

Then, they started the fight.

Ayra moved forward, her S-ranked partner behind her. Neither were in the enemy's range. Lute also moved forward, with the dancer right behind her. 

The enemy then moved. Lyn, on a horse and holding a bow, moved in front of the enemy Sakura, paces away from Lute. The healer was behind her. Cordelia relocated in front of Selena.

 

Kiran then instructed their Heroes to move.

"Ayra! Move forward one. Veronica, right behind her. Lute, you've already ployed Bow Lyn and Sakura. Hit Lyn first. Micaiah, dance for Lute so she can kill Sakura too."

The Heroes moved accordingly. Lute's first attack didn't even kill Lyn and she was able to hit the mage. Lute ended up killing the archer anyway, the green-haired woman fading from view.

In Lute's fury, she'd done some damage to herself. She then attacked Sakura. The Hoshidan princess was down in one hit.

 

Cordelia and Selena moved after. While Selena was confined to the ground,  the pegasus knight was not. Both of the red-haired enemies could hit and kill Lute in one hit. 

"Ayra! Move so Micaiah can have you strike down Cordelia! Lute, you get out of the way! Veronica, heal Lute!"

 

Ayra struck down Cordelia in one hit, finding a weakness and exploiting it immediately. This happened every other turn with the swordswoman.

Veronica wasn't close enough to heal Lute, not with Micaiah in the way. She moved so she was parallel with her S-ranked partner.

 

Selena, the only enemy left, was heading for Lute. It was a shame, though. Ayra was feet away. 

Micaiah attacked Selena anyway, leaving the woman hardly able to stand. Ayra took her down in one strike.

 

With the conclusion of the battle, the four women were sent back to the Askran palace. Kiran was waiting, Morgan by their side. The red-tome user waved at Micaiah, who smiled back.

"If we keep it up, I can get some feathers," Kiran called from behind the panel. "Are you up for it?"

"Of course." Ayra's answer was typical. The Summoner was swiping through the panel. 

"There's a new summoning event. Guys, do as you normally would. I'll right back."

None of them could protest as they were teleported into battle again.

 

When they returned, They were victorious. In their battle against an Ares, Hardin, and two Hectors, they'd won. Veronica's staff's special ability functioned like Soleil's sword - not allowing the enemy to counterattack.

 

None of them expected Kiran to be upset again.

 

Morgan was trying to comfort the Summoner.  When the four returned, he was clearly unsure of what to do.

'Help!' He mouthed, but Kiran had already started to speak.

 

"I got ANOTHER Leif on his banner, and got a Rhajat on the Summer banner! My orbs.."

 

No one knew what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> if you see me in the arena, kick my ass. i haven't gotten a single defense yet and it ends tomorrow. i'm almost to tier 18 but i know it's going to get waaaaay harder.  
> honestly? i didn't think ayra was going to be as good as she is now. she's amazing. so is veronica. i'm glad she was my cyl2 summon. rip fir and nephenee. wrath and slaying edges are in high demand.  
> my grima-morgan-fjorm-ike team is still around. none of them are bonus units rn tho. summer micaiah is. yee.


End file.
